


Everything We've Been Through Has Brought Us Here

by xmultifandominfinityx



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmultifandominfinityx/pseuds/xmultifandominfinityx
Summary: Maeve finally finds out about the deleted voicemail, which brings her right to Otis' doorstep with burning curiosity to what was said.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 33
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

"Where's the voicemail Isaac?" Maeve asked at him. Her patience slowly wearing down. 

"I already said. I don't know what you're talking about" He said in a smart tone which pissed Maeve off even more.

"Don't fucking lie. Otis came to me today and asked me if I'd heard his voicemail and he also mentioned YOU and that you'd said you would let me know he dropped by which you didn't!" Maeve spat out angrily. She had no idea what was going on. This voicemail had to be real. Otherwise Otis wouldn't have been so nervous and fidgety today. He seemed off. 

"I forgot okay? Can we just drop this!?" He said, clearly irritated at being interrogated like this. 

"I can't shake the feeling that something important was in that voicemail. Why would it be gone from my phone? I hadn't checked it and I when I got to the shops that night I remember I left my phone here accidentally" Maeve said, her tone turning serious. She crossed her arms and glared at Isaac.

"Fine. I deleted it. Is that what you wanted to hear?" He said, a little too pleased with himself.

"Excuse me!? You what?" Maeve said, astonished, she knew something had happened but not like this. Not along these lines. 

"I was doing you a favour. I saw what he said at the party. You don't want someone like that!" Isaac said, forcing a smile. As if he was trying to make the situation more pleasant.

"How dare you! You know nothing about our relationship and he was drunk by the way. He didnt mean it and you know that. You had no right! No right at all!" Maeve started, her tone turned aggressive. She had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe another person in her life had let her down once again. When was it going to stop? 

"I'm better for you. Can't you see that?" He said, trying to push his disgusting arrogant narrative in her face.

"Fuck off. Don't ever talk to me again!" Maeve spat at him as she turned and walked out. 

He had invaded her privacy and deleted a voicemail from the one she loved. Yeah, they weren't on steady ground but that didn't mean Maeve loved him any less. She was headed to her caravan when suddenly she had the urge to visit Otis. To find out the contents of it. To find out what it said. Maybe it would make this shitty night better. Or maybe it would make it worse but she had to take this chance. It was quite a lengthy walk but she was fine with it. Maybe it would be worth it. Before too long, she arrived at her destination. Maeve climbed down the steps and to the front door. She was a little nervous as she knocked on the door. Jean Milburn answered. Maeve was a little shocked. She had never met Otis' mother before.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" She asked happily as she ran a hand through her very blonde hair.

"I-I'm M-Maeve" The words tumbled out of her mouth in a nervous stutter. She looked down, embarrassed. 

"I'm Jean. It's nice to meet you. I'm guessing you are here to see my son?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Maeve nodded without saying a word. 

"I'll go get him" She turned and walked back inside. 

Maeve could hear her calling Otis down. She suddenly felt more nervous than she did before, probably more nervous than she had ever felt in her life. She looked at the ground for what seemed like minutes. Lost in her own thoughts. 

"Maeve? What are you doing here?" Otis' voice came out of nowhere. Maeve didn't even realise he had arrived at the door. She looked up, a little flustered. 

"I just need to talk with you. Out here if thats okay?" Maeve said, surprised that she managed to get the words out without tripping over her own tongue. 

"Yeah. Of course!" Otis said as he closed the door and walked out, up a couple steps before stopping. Maeve joined him slowly. Avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

"So...about the voicemail. Isaac deleted it. He told me tonight when I started questioning him..." Maeve said, she finally looked up at Otis, different emotions flashed across his face. First surprise and lastly anger. With a hundred more in between.

"He what!?" Otis said a little too loudly. Maeve laughed, a bit amused by the complete shock on Otis' face. 

"Yeah. He said he is the better one for me. Which is totally not true and I can't believe he has the audacity to say that after invading my privacy. But he did listen to it, he did delete it which makes me wonder. What did you say on that voicemail?" Maeve asked, she felt a little unsteady, like she wasn't ready to hear what Otis had to say. Scared to know the truth. Whatever that may be.

"Oh...uh. Well..." Otis began but his voice soon faded to nothing. He started to move around and get a bit fidgety. His eyes darted around Maeve like crazy. 

"Well?" Maeve questioned further, curiosity started to burn inside of her.

I just....it's nothing. Don't worry about it" Otis blurted out. He turned away from Maeve. Embarrassed. 

Maeve's heart sunk. This night was just getting worse. Why couldn't he tell her? What was so hard to say out loud to her? 

"Well, I better go then" Maeve said. She continued up the stairs, she refused to look back, knowing damn well that sad, broken expression on Otis would pull her back in. She just got to the top of the stairs when Otis screamed something from behind. She turned. 

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Otis said as he walked up the stairs in a fast, steady pace. He met Maeve at the top. She looked up at him, confused and misty eyed. Otis looked down on her softly. Their eyes seemed to drift, searching one another. Otis' eyes then dropped down to her lips. It was now or never. This time he wasn't going to screw it up. This was his moment. Their moment. And without another thought he leaned in and kissed her, she stumbled a little but Otis made sure to catch her and pulled her in close while doing so. Maeve was completely stunned, unsure of what to do as Otis pressed his lips up against hers passionately. She had kissed quite a few people. But nothing had ever felt like this. She soon let go of all that nervous tension and sunk into the kiss, one of her hands found their way to his head, she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him back even more passionately than he did before. One of his hands let go of her hip and found her cheek and cupped it gently. They could both feel a strong energy between them, drawing them closer to one another. When the kiss broke they just rested their foreheads together and just stayed there in complete silence until Otis spoke up softly. 

"I'm proud of you Maeve. So proud of you. And I've been stupid. I realised its you. It'll always be you. I love you" Otis breathed out. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Maeve was taken aback. Everything she had dreamed of hearing had just been said to her. She couldn't believe it. 

"Was that what you said on the voicemail?" Maeve said with a smirk.

"A version of it, yes" Otis said as he let out a little laugh. 

"I love you too" Maeve let out, and the relief that came along with it was incredible. No longer was she held back. She could finally say it. And the best thing was that it was the first time she'd ever uttered those words to anyone, and the first time she truly meant it. 

"So, do you want to come inside? I can show you around and this time I won't be a drunk arsehole" Otis said, a smile on his face as he stepped back and took Maeve's hands into his own. 

"I'd love to" She smiled. And with that they turned around, hand in hand and walked down the stairs slowly, towards the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this fic!! I hated the ending so much so this was my way of fixing it and finding peace with that ending until season 3 comes out. Isaac really came off as manipulative and toxic the whole season so I kinda saw it coming. Otis' voicemail was so beautiful though and I'm so sad Maeve will never hear it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. I've never posted fanfic online for others to read and critique so I'm quite nervous! I know this sucks but I tried my best. I love these two so much and I know we'll get that well deserved endgame in the end! Oh, and let me know if you'd like a chapter two!


	2. Excitment & New Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otis spends a quiet night with Eric, who's unable to stop gushing about his best friend's new and exciting relationship. Meanwhile Maeve seeks advice from Aimee.

"Sooooo, what's going on with you and Maeve?" Eric said excitedly as he sat down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, Infinity War playing in the background. 

Maeve and Otis had only been together for a week. They hadn't gotten too far, just kissing, hand holding and a few touches here and there. It was a good pace, a comfortable pace but Otis sometimes worried Maeve wanted to move faster. 

"It's good. Really good. I just can't help but feel that Maeve wants things to move faster" Otis said as he grabbed some popcorn from Eric's bowl and shoveled it in his mouth. 

"You need to talk to her, Oatcake. I know you're all shy and stuff but Maeve will understand. Thinking back on it now, she actually isn't as scary as I first thought" Eric smiled.

Otis laughed. "I am going to talk to her. Just thought I'd bring it up to you first. You're more experienced, don't forget" He pointed out.

"That is true, but you're already quite comfortable with her. I mean, I've seen you two makeout, it's kind of hot" Eric laughed. Otis smirked and shoved him a little, almost knocking over the popcorn.

"I'm serious Eric. I don't want to let her down. I'm worried ab-about when we decide to have sex" Otis blurted out, he stuttered a little, clearly nervous, which made Eric go serious. He took Otis' hand in his and smiled reassuringly. 

"Look, Maeve might be plenty more experienced but that's a good thing. She can guide you through it, she won't judge you and I know that you know that. It'll be scary but most importantly, it'll be exciting. I want my best friend to have a good first time and I'm completely sure that you will" Eric said as he squeezed Otis' hand and shook him a little. Otis smiled and nodded slowly.

"Thank you, Eric" Otis said as he pulled his best friend in for a hug. He was still nervous, but what Eric had said had given him some peace. Him and Maeve would figure this out together and if it all came crashing down he knew he'd have Eric there to support him.

"I love you man" Eric said as he hugged him back tightly. 

"Love you too" Otis smiled.

—————————————————————————

Maeve sat up on Aimee's bed, deep in thought as she heard the shower turn off and Aimee step out in her bathrobe, her wet hair twisted nicely in a towel. 

"Hey babe. Why you look so down?" She asked as she walked up to her wardrobe.

Maeve quickly snapped out of it and looked at Aimee, eyes wide. "N-nothing really" She stuttered.

"Oh come on pet, I know when you're upset" Aimee replied as she stopped rummaging around in her wardrobe and came right over to Maeve and sat down next to her.

"I just...everything is great with me and Otis. He's an amazing kisser, to the point where it's addicitive. He's properly sweet and just...it's everything I dreamed of and more and I just-" Maeve gushed before Aimee cut her off abruptly.

"I have never heard you talk about someone like this. My girl is in it deep!" Aimee exclaimed excitedly as she gave Maeve a little push. She smiled, her cheeks a bright pink.

"Like I said, everything is great but...I just can't help but feel I'll let him down. We haven't talked about it yet but I want his first time to be good and memorable and not some forgettable, blacked out one night stand like with Ruby" Maeve poured out, her eyes turned a little sad then which made Aimee frown.

"Babe, it'll be fine. You can guide him through the process and reassure him. You won't let him down. It's okay if it's a little awkward and slow, as long as you two just enjoy it for what it is and have fun. I'm sure he's worried about it too, just like you" Aimee said as she put a supportive arm around Maeve and pulled her close. 

"Are you sure?" Maeve asked as she looked up at Aimee with a nervous look in her eyes. 

"One hundred perent certain, Babe" Aimee reassured. "Now, how about we do some face masks?" 

"Face masks!?" Maeve groaned.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" Aimee said as she pulled Maeve to her feet, she smiled, finally at peace with the thoughts that had been on her mind all night. Everything would be okay and if it wasn't, she had Aimee to get her through it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say I am deeply sorry about the wait. I can't say why I never updated, I guess I just convinced myself I would write to the point where I didn't. Thank you all for the lovely comments on my last Maevis fic. I can't thank you enough. The world is in a scary place right now, I've been struggling but I've learnt that we will pull through this together. I hope you're all safe and well and that this fic takes your mind off things, let me know if you want third chapter & please do leave feedback. It helps more than you know <3


	3. The Past is Haunting Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve spends the night at Otis' while Jean Milburn is out on a date. Maeve has concerns regarding Isaac.

Maeve walked from one side of the room to the other repeatedly. She bit her nails anxiously while she wondered what to do about this new situation. Otis sat on the bed, distracted on his phone until he finally looked up and saw Maeve pacing. 

"What's wrong?" He asked as he threw his phone aside and got up. 

"Nothing. Just thinking" Maeve replied as she paced some more, only to be stopped by Otis who took her hands into his and pulled her close. 

"I can always tell when something is bothering you. I've been good at this since the day we met" Otis said softly as he searched Maeve's eyes. 

Maeve giggled, some of the built up nervousness fluttered away as she looked him in the eyes. That's when she decided to come clean. Otis deserved to know.

"It's just...Isaac. I told him to leave me alone that same day I found out about the deleted voicemail. But lately I've been noticing him following me and watching me through his window and he's started to leave those smiley post-it notes again. That's what he used to leave around before I officially met him" Maeve blurted out, a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders once she realised she had just come clean.

"What?" Otis sounded shocked and he didn't look happy at all. "I'm going to talk to him now"

"Wait. No. It's fine. Please" Maeve begged as she grabbed Otis by the arm as he went to leave. 

"It's clearly not okay. Look at you pacing around! You're a nervous wreck. I knew something was up" Otis said firmly. He then grabbed his blue, red and saturn coloured jacket and flew out of the room. Maeve quickly raced after him and caught him outside the front door. 

"Please, I don't want there to be a fight" Maeve admitted. She'd be tough all these years, used to building walls around her but then came along Otis. Bringing those walls down, making her vulnerable in the best possible way. Before, she would've confronted Isaac, like she did with the voicemail, but the longer she'd be in a relationship Otis the softer she had become. She didn't mind it but she saw Otis change too, he was the shy and reserved one, but he had matured and gained more confidence which made him fight now. Maeve loved that, but not in this situation. 

"It'll be fine, I promise" Otis reassured as he put on his jacket and took Maeve's hand in his. They walked together in the dead of night, all the way to the caravan park and as they neared Isaac's place Maeve felt uneasy. 

"Open up" Otis said as he knocked on the door. Maeve stood behind him, she chewed her nails a little bit more aggressively this time. 

"What do you want?" Isaac asked as the door swung open. There he was in that same old wheelchair with that infuriating smug smurk.

"I want you to leave Maeve alone. Keep your eyes off! What you're doing is upsetting her. She made it clear to you that she wanted you to leave her alone. What aren't you understanding?" Otis spat as he glared down at Isaac. 

"I can do whatever I want. I failed at keeping you two seperate but I'm pretty sure I'm still free to look around. She's my neighbour after all" Isaac smiled.

That was it, Otis was onto Isaac, luckily Maeve got ahold of him and held him back, Isaac's brother heard the noise and ran forward to protect his brother. 

"Get off our property. Now" He shouted. Maeve let go of Otis once he calmed down, he backed away and so did Maeve.

"Fine, we'll just report it to the police" Otis snapped, he shot another glare at Isaac and then left. Maeve quickly followed. Otis pulled put his arm around Maeve protectively. 

"I can't believe it. This guy thinks he can watch you like a surveillance camera and not suffer the consequences" Otis sighed. 

"I'm sorry. I should've dealt with it myself. I hate that I've become soft now. I feel so weak and-" Maeve started when Otis stopped her suddenly. He took her face in his hands.

"You don't have to apologise for anything. It's okay not to be tough all the time" He said firmly as he looked into her eyes. Maeve smiled and nodded. Happy to have him support her through this, reassuring her when she was in doubt of herself. That's when he leaned in and kissed her, she was a bit surprised at first, but melted into the kiss soon enough. It felt wonderful. Just like the first time they'd kissed, but more hungry and feverish than the first. When the kiss broke, Otis pulled her closely to him again, and they continued back to his house. Tomorrow they'd report it, and Maeve was truly hoping something would be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Yes! I have updated. I am just as shocked as you are. I've been busy with some stuff which is why I haven't replied to comments on my last chapter but I just wanted to thank you all. Feedback & your personal thoughts on my writing really do help and make me very happy. This chapter is a short one and it really sucks, but I've gotten back to rewatching SE and I'm still so angry about Isaac so I thought I'd make one where Otis comes face to face with him. While the world is scary right now, I hope my chapters are somewhat helping you guys cope and that they make the wait for S3 faster. I love you guys and I'll see you all in the next part. Don't hesitate to request anything. Oh and, that smut chapter is coming soon! ;)


	4. Two First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve enjoys a quiet evening with Otis at his house. Jean is out with Jakob for reasons still unknown to Otis. During the night, Maeve and her new confident but still shy and reserved boyfriend get a little too carried away.

"I'm just so happy he's been evicted. I can't believe he was doing drugs" Maeve said as she inspected her fingernails. Turns out, when Maeve and Otis had reported Isaac to the police, they said he'd been suspicious to them recently too, and that Maeve could get a restraining order. She did. But a few days after, that wasn't needed. Isaac and his brother had been caught with drugs and even worse, dealing them. They were in big trouble and would be gone in a day or two which lifted a ton of weight off Maeve's shoulders. 

"I'm just glad you're safe and now we can have no interruptions" Otis smiled, he sat up against the headboard, legs crossed looking as beautiful as ever.

"No interruptions, huh?" Maeve said as she shifted over to Otis and shoved the book he was reading out of his hands and climbed ontop, her legs slid comfortably around him, she straddled him now, and he looked quite shocked, like the air had just been snatched away from him. 

"Uh, well" Otis blurted out nervously, not sure what to do. He was completely frozen. They'd never gotten this intimate before. 

"It's okay if you don't want to go there tonight. We can just mess around for a bit" Maeve reassured as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips gently.

"May-maybe I do want to go all the way" Otis said shyly.

Maeve smiled, she'd been waiting so long for this moment. "Only if you're sure" she replied.

"I am. Are you?" Otis asked as he searched her eyes. Maeve nodded and then leaned forward and kissed him deeply and passionately, Otis soon melted into the kiss and kissed her back harder, as they played tug of war with their mouths, Maeve found her hands in Otis' hair. It was so soft, almost like velvet. It was divine and turned her on even more and let out a small moan as Otis started to kiss and suck on her neck and his hands squeezed her hips. Maeve's hands went from touching his hair to the hem of his shirt. She felt sad when his lips left her neck. Wanting more. He looked at her, his eyes wide and full of adoration. 

"Is this okay?" Maeve asked as she tugged at his shirt. He nodded and put his hands up. Maeve slid his shirt off and stared at his bare chest as she bit her lip, she liked what she saw. A lot. She then took her tank top off, exposing her black lacy bra. Otis stared admiringly which Maeve blush a little. She then slid off Otis to take off her shorts and fish net stockings before straddling him again. 

"Wow. You're gorgeous" Otis gushed. 

"So are you, dickhead" Maeve smirked. Otis intiated the kiss that time and Maeve cupped his face as their tongues danced together. She never wanted this moment to end. It felt so good. It had never felt this good with anyone. And that's when she realised this was her proper first time, as much as it was his, and the best thing was that he wasn't drunk or passed out. He could enjoy it now and she was finally making love with someone who she truly loved and had a deep connection with. As they madeout passionately, Otis' hands drifted to her thighs, his hands were a little cold, but felt nice which made Maeve moan into the kiss. Every little touch was setting off fireworks on her skin, and in her stomach and chest. As things progressed, Maeve reached the zipper of Otis' jeans and unzipped. There was no need to ask this time, they both felt extremely ready. Maeve gently took his penis into her hands. Otis was incredibly erect and groaned as Maeve slid her hand down him. 

"Condoms?" Maeve asked as she looked around. 

"Uh, bedside table. First draw" Maeve reached over, enough to not leave Otis' lap, opened the draw and grabbed one. She ripped it open with her teeth and slid it on. 

"Well, that was easier than se class that time" Otis smirked. 

"Dickhead" Maeve giggled as she pulled him into another kiss, her hand trailed down to her underwear as she carefully and slowly pulled them down and off. 

"Ready?" Maeve asked, one more time as she hovered over Otis, ready to go down. He nodded and she did, slowly and gently, Otis groaned in pleasure as she settled back down onto his lap, feeling all of him inside her. 

"Are you oka-" Otis went to ask but was cut off by Maeve as she kissed him feverishly and started to go up and down softly, pleasure overcoming her as moans poured out of Otis' mouth. It was pure ecstasy. It was like electricty. Sparks flying. She never wanted this to end and as she bounced up and down she could feel herself getting closer to the summit and so was Otis. She came first, and then Otis shortly after. They both sat there, totally exhausted and sweaty. Their foreheads pressed together. Maeve smiled, and so did Otis. 

"That...was incredible" Otis breathed out. Maeve moved some wet hair away from his eyes and stared at him lovingly.

"I'm glad you did. I was so worried you wouldn't" Maeve said. 

"Why wouldn't I? You're so amazing, Maeve. This is the best, proper first time I could've asked for" Otis blushed. 

"I love you" Maeve said. 

"I love you too" Otis replied with a smile as he gave her another quick kiss before they settled down under the sheets of his bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am so sorry for not updating. I've had so much going on in my life. Things to do with doctors and hospital but it's nothing related to covid-19, just other stuff. I am finally giving you guys the chapter you've all been waiting for. I'm not experienced at sex scenes at all so I'm truly sorry if this sucks or isnt up to standards. I'd appreciate any feedback and if you want me to continue and please let me know if you have any ideas/oneshots for this gorgeous couple!! I am slowly running out of ideas.


	5. Exciting Tales to Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otis and Maeve both tell their best friends about their little adventure last night.

Eric and Otis rode into school swiftly and into the biycle lock. As Otis took his helmet off and put it away he noticed Eric with a big wide smirk on his face. 

"You seem different this morning. What's up?" Eric asked curiously. Otis ignored him and walked away. He tried to hide his smile as he remembered last night, still in shock that it even happened. It was surreal. 

"Oatcake! I'm talking to you! You're smiling!" He said as Otis started to walk off towards the school. Eric quickly caught up and gave Otis a nudge. 

"Well...uh. Me and Maeve..." Otis started but soon trailed off as he got a bit embarassed. Eric stared at him, confused but then it hit him. A massive smile appeared on his face, his eyes lit up with pride. 

"Oh my god. Don't tell me. You and Maeve had sex last night didn't you? He asked excitedly. Otis nodded. 

"YOU HAD SEX WITH MAEVE WILEY!!!" Eric screamed at the top of his lungs as he shook Otis with joy. The courtyard was full of people and they all just heard Eric's little joyful outburst. 

"Shh!" Otis whispered to Eric. 

"Okay okay. Sorry" He laughed. "So, how was it? I mean you are practically glowing so I'm assuming it was good" 

That's when Otis himself couldn't hold in what he was feeling anymore and just let go. "It was incredible. Unlike anything I've experienced. It was so much better than I experienced and I wasn't even nervous, it's like my shy and awkward self took the backseat for once" Otis gleamed as they walked up the steps. 

"Dude, I am SO proud of you. How was Maeve? Did she enjoy it?" Eric asked.

"Yes. I'm so happy she did. I thought I would've messed up and made it terrible but I didn't. I mean, she was more dominant and took control of it all but...wow" Otis breathed out as he stopped for a moment. Taking all these feelings in. 

"You my friend, are a changed man. Just look at you. Ontop of the world! Who knew sex could do this to my oatcake" Eric smiled as he put an arm around Otis. 

"I'm just as suprised as you are" Otis said as they walked into school.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aimee...I have to tell you what happened last night" Maeve told her as they hopped onto the bus and took the backseat. 

"What's up babe? Worried about sex with Otis again?" She asked as she took Maeve's hand into hers.

"Well that's just the thing. We did it. Last night. All the way" Maeve admitted as she blushed, a little embarrassed. She'd never felt giddy over sex before. It was just pleasurable and that was it. But this was so much different and on an entirely different level. 

"WHAT?" Aimme shouted, shocked. 

"Yeah" Maeve smiled.

"Babes!! That's great. May I ask how it went?" She asked with a small wink. 

"Incredible. I mean, maybe I did take control a little too much, but he was nervous at first, and I wanted to guide him and make sure it felt good for him, it being his proper first time and all. That was my main priority. But damn, it was good. Like, not just regular sex. It was different this time. I've never had sex with someone I've had a deep connection with" Maeve gushed, the memories of last night in her mind constantly, unable to shake them and that's when she realised she was hooked bad. Really bad and she didn't mind it one bit. 

"I am so happy for you babe. Sex is supposed to be memorable an special. I'm glad you've finally experienced that. You look ecstatic. I can tell Otis is very good for you" Aimee smiled as she grabbed Maeve and pulled her in close. 

"He really is good for me" Maeve smiled as she rested her head on Aimee's shoulder, a few tears in her eyes. But she wasn't sad this time, just happy. Happy that she'd finally had a healthy and real sexual experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know, shocking. Me posting two chapters in the same week and not months apart? Wow. Trust me, I'm suprised too. I quite enjoyed writing the last chapter and though I sadly got no feedback from it I hope you all enjoyed it. I truly suck at sex scenes and am not experienced at all but I tried my best. I hope that chapter and this one have and will give you something to distract you from the horror that is the world right now. I love all of you who follow my work so much and as always, leave some feedback or comments. I really do appreciate it and it makes my day <3


End file.
